


Getting Comfortable

by mocrow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocrow/pseuds/mocrow
Summary: A Swawesome Santa 2017 gift of patater cuddles for badcaseofcasey!





	Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badcaseofcasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcaseofcasey/gifts).



> I hope you like your gift--happy holidays! :)
> 
> Can be seen [here](http://mocrow.tumblr.com/post/168876311422/my-swawesome-santa-gift-of-patater-cuddles-for) on tumblr

I imagine Tater having coerced/wrestled Kent down into the chair to be cuddled properly! (Kent doesn't want to admit it, but he loves it.)


End file.
